


I Like You, You Like Me

by erenskye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenskye/pseuds/erenskye
Summary: Tsukishima thought Yamaguchi liked him. Kuroo and Bokuto find it hilarious. Oikawa is an overprotective mom and Iwaizumi just had it with him. Daichi despise Kuroo's taste in decoration. And Yamaguchi? Well, he is just a precious little bean.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

"Yamaguchi, just go." Suzumeda Kaori pushed the said boy, "Talk to him. It's not that hard."

"It is hard!" Yamaguchi Tadashi froze in his spot, "I c-can't talk to him. You d-do it for me! You always do." He grabbed both her arms and begged, "Please. You talk to him for me."

Suzumeda sighed, "Yamaguchi, no. We've talked about this. It's time. Or do you want me to call Oikawa-san for you?" She almost laughed when she saw Yamaguchi's face went paler after mentioning that name, "Maybe I should huh? Where's my phone? I think Oikawa-san is at the."

"N-no! Please, no! Don't call him!"

 

* * *

 

Kuroo Tetsurou likes to think that he is smart, amazing, handsome, charming, kind and most importantly- observantly the best. He knows stuff when he sees stuff. That is why right now, he is wiping on the same spot on the counter just so he can observe the two young adults- probably younger than him- bickering nonstops. Apparently, the guy with the freckles is very shy and timid; and Kuroo was sure he had a crush on one of his staff- tall, blonde head named Tsukishima Kei. So, freckles's friend; miss pony tail kind of forced freckles to confess.

"Fufufu." Kuroo snickered behind the counter, "This ought to be fun. Where's Bo when I need him?"

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima Kei saw what his boss; Kuroo is doing and rolled his eyes, "How long is he going to wipe that counter?" He muttered under his breath low enough so that Kuroo wouldn't hear him.

"Yamaguchi. Go talk to him or I'll leave your sorry ass and went to class by myself." A girl with a pony tail, slapped the guy with freckles on his back, "Man up Yamaguchi!" She said.

Tsukishima look at Yamaguchi; freckles guy and sighed. He knows him because they went to the same college and they're in Literature class together. Also, Tsukishima knows Yamaguchi had a crush on him because he have seen the way Yamaguchi looked at him sometimes. He knows _that_ expression very well, he is used to it. Therefore, right now- right at this moment- pony tail is trying to force Yamaguchi to talk to Tsukishima.

"Such a drag." Tsukishima sighed again, waiting for Yamaguchi to confess his undying love to him.

 

* * *

 

"Oh my god!" Suzumeda finally had it with Yamaguchi, so she pushed the boy's forward until he reaches the counter. "Do it now Yamaguchi!"

"Ack!" Yamaguchi gasped when his stomach hit the counter, "S-Suzu-chan. W-Wait. I-I."

"Yamaguchi, now!" She slapped his back one more time whilst ignoring the unimpressed look blonde head behind the counter is giving her right now.

Kuroo on the other hand, had stopped wiping the counter. He slowly leaned to the side, closer, but not too close to freckles or Tsukishima. He pretended to look like he is suddenly interested with the cash register-

Tsukishima did noticed Kuroo, but choose to ignore him. Instead, he raised his eyebrow at Yamaguchi, "Order?" He asked with a small smile.

Yamaguchi blushed, "I-I. Urm. I-I l-like."

_Like_? Kuroo's ears perked at the word like. _You like who? Come on, say it freckles!_ He hasn't even noticed that his body had slowly moved on his own. By now, his shoulder is only inches away from bumping into Tsukishima's shoulder-

"Like?" Tsukishima smirked, "Like what?" He suddenly thought that Yamaguchi is kind of cute. His behaviour, his shyness, his stuttering, all of it somehow interest Tsukishima even though Yamaguchi is far from being his type, but a man can always change-

"I l-like." Yamaguchi's hands are sweating, he look at the handsome blonde and then at the guy next to him- he couldn't help, but feel small despite being tall and almost the same level as them. _Maybe I should just leave. This is stupid. I shouldn't leave my room. I should've just stayed inside and watch Harry Potter and play with Mr Potato_ -

"Ehem!" Suzumeda coughed, "Yamaguchi. I swear to God." She whispered behind him, "I will call Oikawa-san if you didn't."

"I l-like to order a l-large caramel macchiato!"

 

* * *

 

"What?"

"What?"

"Atta-boy, Yamaguchi."

"T-Thanks Suzu-chan."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki is a pervert.

"Seriously?" Bokuto Koutaro couldn't it anymore, so he burst into a laughing fit. "I can't believe you thought that freckles had a thing for you? You?! Oh my God, Tsukki!" He slapped Tsukishima's back, "You're so full of yourself you tall french fries!"

Tsukishima grunted- he really wanted to kill Kuroo; that idiot boss of his had told Bokuto everything and Tsukishima had never felt so embarrassed- ever. He could not believe that he misunderstood about Yamaguchi; sweet dear cinnamon rolls, precious little bean Yamaguchi whatever his family name is. He still remembered how flustered Yamaguchi gets when pony tail praised him for his so called bravery ordering his drink on his own. The way Yamaguchi's eyes shine, the blush, the freckles- for the love of God- the freckles-

"Why are you blushing Tsukki?" Kuroo snickered behind Tsukishima, "Fufufu. Thinking about freckles-chan? How perverted of you."

"Fufufu. Tsukki is a pervert." Bokuto joined beside Kuroo, the two of them snickered together. "He is probably thinking about how adorably cute freckles-chan is. Fufufu."

"Can you just drop it already?!" Tsukishima shouted at the two supposedly mature adult. "And please stop calling me Tsukki. It's annoying!" He left the two, with a red face and stomped towards the kitchen-

"Fufufu. Tsukki is embarrassed." Kuroo shook his head. "Brokuto my friend, we shall celebrate this moment. On this day, our little not-so-cute-and-rude kouhai has finally found the one!" He then took one of the empty paper cups near the counter and raised it higher.

Bokuto did the same gesture, except he used the mop since he has been holding it, "All hail to the one, the almighty and the cutie- little freckles-chan!"

"To freckles-chan!"

 

* * *

 

Few days later, Yamaguchi came to the cafe again. This time, he came with a buff, but not so buff- an uptight looking guy trailing behind him. Tsukishima and Bokuto- and Kuroo suddenly felt worried for the safety of their Yamaguchi. Especially Bokuto though; he almost grabbed his phone to call the child protection service.

Even though, Yamaguchi looks safely happy-

 

* * *

 

"Go ahead Yamaguchi, I'll wait here." Sawamura Daichi said to the boy, "Ugh, I hate how the coffee's smell is really strong in here." His eyes wandering around the cafe and jars- and bowls of coffee bean are literally everywhere. Some were decorated on the table, the counter, near the window and even hanging on the ceiling. Sawamura wondered who designed this cafe because it looks like a disaster. The owner probably had a horrible taste-

 

* * *

 

"Where the hell is my bowl of coffee beans?" Kuroo asked Bokuto, "I need my bowl of coffee beans. That rack looks emptied- that window sill looks bored. I need my bowl of coffee beans there! I need it pronto!"

Bokuto slapped Kuroo's arm, "Now is not the time for your decorative mood. Freckles-chan is here. With a not so buff guy. I am freaking out right now."

"I know and I don't like him." Kuroo glance at the not so buff guy beside Yamaguchi, "He seems like some crafty type of guy. Ugh- I'm getting goosebump looking at his not so cute face. I need my jar of coffee beans."

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi nodded at Sawamura, "Alright. I'l go order first Senpai." He said before heading towards the counter, and as always- the handsome blonde named Tsukishima something is behind it. He greeted the barista with a small wave.

"Order?" Tsukishima asked in the same monotone voice like before, with the same small smile. Still, it makes Yamaguchi blushed. Only because how beautiful the man is, and he always admired beautiful creatures, be it human or animals.

"One l-large caramel macchiato and a regular size of hot green t-tea." Yamaguchi smiled back at Tsukishima.

"Is that all?" Tsukishima asked nonchalantly. However, what Yamaguchi didn't know is that Tsukishima is literally shaking right now. He does that a lot whenever he tried to stop himself from burning- blushing like a tomato-

"Yup, that is all. _Tsukki_."

 

* * *

 

_Tsukki._

_Tsukki._

_Tsukki._

_Tsukki._

_Tsukki._

 

"Tsukishima!"

"Huh? What? What?" Tsukishima quickly picked up the rag he just drops, "What- what is it Kuroo-san?"

"I've been calling you so many times." Kuroo glared at the blonde head, "And you've been smiling like an idiot the entire time and it really pissed me off because I need to close the damn cafe! How long are you going to wipe the damn window?! You stupid lovesick tall french fries!" He shouted at Tsukishima.

Tsukishima went red at the word love, "I-I'm not. Wait, why are you so cranky all of the sudden?! Are you pms-ing?!"

Bokuto chuckled, "Not so buff guy said the cafe's decor were horrendous- whatever the hell that is." He smirked at Kuroo and then at Tsukishima, "Well, you probably didn't know that Tsukki because you've been busy eyeballing on freckles-chan's ass. Fufufu. Tsukki is a big ass pervert."

"I d-did not!" He lied; Tsukishima did eyeballing at Yamaguchi's cute ass and his figure. It was so slender and small, it almost gave him a hard-

"Shut up and go take your stuff Tsukishima Kei!" Kuroo pushed Tsukishima, "And you better hurry up or I'm locking you in here like last time!"

"Fufufu. Someone is in a bad mood."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is such a mom.

Today, Yamaguchi Tadashi woke up feeling happy and excited. Why? Because today is Mr Potato's birthday and he is planning to celebrate it with the little fella. Mr Potato is actually a dog- a male Shiba-Inu dog. Yamaguchi got it as a gift from Iwaizumi Hajime; he is Oikawa Tooru's boyfriend. Oikawa is Yamaguchi's cousin and he is currently living with him, along with Iwaizumi.

"Tada-chan!" Oikawa called him, "Breakfast is served. Hurry up and get ready. Or Iwa-chan's going to eat all the food."

"Am not!" The said guy; Iwa-chan yelled. "Shut up Shittykawa!"

 

* * *

 

"So, where are you and Mr Potato going today?" Oikawa asked Yamaguchi, "Will it be the dog cafe like last year again? Last year was fun, wasn't it?"

"Nope, but yes, it was fun." Yamaguchi remembered Mr Potato's last year's birthday. He spent it at the dog cafe near Iwaizumi's work place and it was the best- he even met a potential girlfriend for Mr Potato. However, this year; he decided to celebrate Mr Potato's birthday at the park near their apartment. "We're going to have a picnic at the park nearby."

"I love picnics!" Oikawa almost bounce on the chair excitedly, "Well, that sounds like fun. Can I join- wait, no. I can't. I have work to do. Damn it." One of the things that Oikawa hated about being an adult is working. "Ah, Iwa-chan is free. He'll join you."

"Yeah, sure." Iwaizumi smiled at Yamaguchi. "I got the day off, today anyway. We can play all day long. You, me and Mr Potato. Hear that, you chubby loaf bread!" He shouted at the dog who then woofed back excitedly.

"A-Actually." Yamaguchi grabbed on the spoon rather tightly and took a deep breath, "I-I want it just to be m-me and Mr Potato." He quickly avoided Oikawa's and Iwaizumi's stare. "Before you say anything. I'm a grown man. I can handle m-myself. So, please."

"But Tada-chan."

"Oikawa, it's fine." Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikawa's knee, "He is 21 and he is a big boy. Plus, he got Mr Potato with him. And if anything ever happen, call me Tadashi. Okay?"

"O-Okay."

 

* * *

 

"You're acting like a mom." Iwaizumi flicked Oikawa's forehead when they were washing the dishes together later that day, "Tadashi is not the old Tadashi. He has grown a lot- although, he's too skinny for his own age. Still, he is 21. Plus, he got a fucking black belt in taekwondo remember?"

"I know that." Oikawa rubbed his forehead, "It's just that- I'm used to babying him, and spoiling him. He's my little brother. I can't help it that I always- always worried about him." The thought of Yamaguchi in danger is a nightmare for Oikawa and it scared him a lot. "And even if he had a black belt in taekwondo, that was ages ago. And I don't think he even remember how to- oh my God. What if someone kidnapped him? And Mr Potato?! They're cute enough to get kidnapped!"

"Babe. Please. Not this again?!" Iwaizumi sighed, "Stop being dramatic, you watched way too many soap operas. I told you to stop that." Even though, he also watches a lot of soap operas during his free time- sometimes.

"Iwa-chan! I've read the news, nowadays- there's a lot of suspicious people lurking around looking for healthy young adults. And they- they kidnapped those youngsters for their organs Iwaizumi! Organs! Tadashi is quite a healthy young adult."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa's back, making the guy winced, "The park is right there you dumb ass!"

"That hurts Iwa-chan!" Oikawa tried to rub his back, "I'm not a volleyball for you to slap that hard." He whined.

Iwaizumi ignored his boyfriend's whining, "See that!" He pointed outside of their apartment from the window above the sink. "I can literally see Tadashi playing fetch with Mr Potato right now! There are families and kids around them. What are you so worried about?! They are right before us!"

"Still." Oikawa looked at Yamaguchi and smiled when he saw Yamaguchi laughing at Mr Potato. However, a few seconds later- his panicked mode came back again- haunting him. "I'm calling the office. I'm taking the day off! I don't care about the stupid meeting!"

"What the? Oikawa, no. Stop that behaviour right this instance!"

"Where the hell is my binoculars?! I need my binoculars Iwa-chan! Wait- no. Get the telescope. That's even better. I need to make sure my babies are safe!"

"Oikawa Tooru! Get your ass here and clean these dishes, damn it!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi Tadashi is a precious little bean.


End file.
